The instant invention relates generally to a liquid filling machine and more specifically it relates to an adjustable spacer for a gravity/pressure nozzle in a machine that fills a product into a container.
Numerous liquid filling machines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to change the fill level of a product in containers by using different size custom made spacers on the nozzle whereby the spacers can get lost and misplaced during the operation of the liquid filling machine. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.